


Skate With Me

by Winter_light_magic



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Abuse, Again, Aged Down Characters, Alternate Universe, Amnesia, Eventual Smut, Hurt and comfort, M/M, Victor tries to help Yuuri, Where Yuuri's parents hate him skating, i don't know what to tag, it's going to be detailed as well
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-04
Updated: 2017-01-09
Packaged: 2018-09-14 17:10:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,724
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9195566
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Winter_light_magic/pseuds/Winter_light_magic
Summary: Yuuri loved the ice, his parent's hated him skating. They always wanted him to take over the inn. What happens when Victor appears at Yuuri's door to offer him lessons on hpw to skate, and what wll he he when he sees Yuuri get physically abused by his mother because he was skating? What does Victor do when Yuuri can't even remember getting abused?---I'm keeping some canon elements to this fic, like Yuuri skating to Victor's program, but I'm diverting it quiet a bit.





	1. Chapter 1

Yuuri skated freely on the ice. Earphones in his ears, and iPod shoved into his pocket, with his pocket zipped up so it wouldn’t fall out. The familiar sound of Victor Nikiforov’s free skate music played in his ears. Yuuri jumped, spun and skated across the ice, in time with the music, and in time with Victors program. Yuuri was oblivious to his surroundings and didn’t notice Yuko film him. Once the music died down, and the next song started to play, Yuuri had to stop and take a deep breath. The familiar sound of piano keys, the sound of the song he composed on his laptop for himself if he was to ever skate. Yuuri started to freely move to his own music, nothing particularly in mind. He had managed to teach himself how to jump singles, doubles and triples, and was slowly learning how to jump quads. Every time he skated one of Victor’s programs, the quads always turned into triples, and it frustrated him.

 

Once Yuuri had enough, he skated off the ice and noticed his friend Yuko smiling at him. She had hidden her phone camera, so Yuuri had no idea that he was filmed. “Yuuri, you’re doing so well!” She smiled at the 17 year old.” Yuuri gave a sheepish smile as he scratched the back of his head. “Thanks Yu-chan.” Yuuri clicked the blade covers on and sat down, unlacing his skates and changing back into his sneakers. Yuuri grabbed his phone, checking the time. “Shit,” he muttered under his breath. 4:30. He was suppose to be home a half hour ago. “I have to go Yuko!” Yuuri said as he threw everything into his bag, dashing out of the rink.

 

“Yuuri, where have you been?” His mother glaring at him, hands on hips. “Sorry. I was with Yuko…” Yuuri replied looking at his feet. “You where at ice castle again weren’t you.” Her voice made it sound more like a statement, that she knew, not asking. Yuuri looked to the side. Hiroko grabbed Yuuri’s chin as she forced her son to look at her. “I’ve said this once, and I’ll say it again, you are not to go near there! You are not pursuing a life as an ice skater, you’re going to take over the inn with your sister!” Yuuri could feel the prickle of tears forming in the corner of his eyes, the cold hand slap his left cheek, the pull of his hair, and hearing his mother whisper how much of a disappointment he was before throwing him to the ground. Yuuri scrambled to his feet and ran up to his room, closing and locking the door behind him. Once he was alone, Yuuri let the tears fall freely from his face, he curls up on his bed as he quietly sobs to himself.

 

~~~

Yuuri hadn’t returned to the rink since the incident with his mother happened. Truthfully, he was afraid to right now. He didn’t want to risk anything. His arm was all bruised from when Hiroko threw him on the ground.

 

Yuuri was lost in thought as he sat on his bed after a nice long warm bath in the onsen when his phone buzzed. He picked it up looking at the text message.

 

**8.50pm**

**Yu-Chan: Yuuri-kun, you okay? You haven’t been to the rink in a couple of days**

Yuuri lets out a sigh and thinks of how he can reply. He couldn’t tell Yuko what happened the other day. He knows his best friend and he knows she would worry.

 

**Me: I’m fine Yuko; it’s been busy at the onsen so I haven’t had a chance to get to the rink. Once it quietens down, I’ll let you know** **J**

**Yu-chan: Great!**

**Me: Sorry to make you worry Yuko.**

**Yu-Chan: It’s okay!**

**Yu-Chan: By the way Yuuri!  
Yu-Chan: _attachment sent_**

****

Yuuri clicked on the attachment that Yuko sent. It brought up a screenshot of a news article.

 

**_Russian Star and Coach in Japan for Ice Hunt_ **

 

The article header read.

 

_21-year old Victor Nikiforov and coach Yakov Feltsman are currently in Japan as they search for the skater in a video that went viral. Unknown Japanese skater in the Saga prefecture has been filmed skating a near perfect replica of Nikiforov’s free program from last year’s Grand prix…._

**9:00pm**

**Yu-Chan: Sorry Yuuri :P**

 

Yuuri saw the message; he was confused as to why Yuko sent him the strange message, so he continues to read the article.

 

_Unknown 17-year-old skater in the Saga prefecture, rumoured to be living in Hasetsu, caught the eye of both coach and skater. The video went viral after 24 hours, and found it way to Nikiforov. The video was filmed and uploaded by YouTube user YuSkate24. The video can be found on their channel, and goes by the name Victor Nikiforov free skate cover._

 

The article had a screen shot of the video that Yuko had uploaded. The video description read:

_17-year skater in the Saga Prefecture skates to Victor Nikiforov’s free program._

Yuuri’s face turns into horrified expression when he realises that it was himself, from the other day at the Ice Castle. Yuuri quickly looks up the video. It already had 1 million views. Yuuri dropped his phone out of shock. His head was running through all these questions when his phone rings. Yuuri looks at the unknown number and answers. “Hello, this is Yuuri Katsuki,” “Yuuri, hello, I got your number and address from a friend of yours. I believe her name is Yuko. I’ve come looking for you.” Yuuri didn’t recognise the voice, but it had a thick Russian accent to it. “Umm, can I ask who this is?” Yuuri said with a shaky voice. “You don’t know who I am? You can’t recognise my voice?” The foreigner said sounding hurt. Slowly it ticked in his mind. An Unknown Russian looking for him, managed to contact Yuko, it can’t be. “Ahhh, you might need to come outside then,” The voice said. Yuuri scrambles to stand up. Not even ending the phone call, he races outside Yu-topia and sees Victor and Yakov standing outside the Hot Spring. “V-Victor Nikiforov?!” Yuuri said as he dropped his phone. “Zdravstvuvy~” Victor said with a wink and a wave.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys, so this chapter gets quiet dark. There is abuse at the end so if you don't like, I say stop here.

“W-what are you doing here?!” Yuuri stepped back shocked. For years he wanted to meet his idol, and now, here he is, standing in front of his home like it was nothing.

 

“Yuuri, Yakov and I want to coach you, you have a lot of potential as a skater.” Victor said with a charming smile.

 

“No…I can’t. I…I’m not that good of a skater…” Yuuri looked away. Why? How? Questions where running through Yuuri’s head.

 

“I saw the video of you. Yuuri, you did some fairly complicated jumps with ease, you aren’t even a professional skater. You have untapped talent.” Yuuri slowly stepped back. He looks behind him, looking to the inn. “I need to stay here. I’ll be taking over my parent’s inn and I’m preparing for that. I’m sorry Victor, but I can’t train with you.” Victor lets out a sigh. “Yuuri, is this what you want to do with your life? Or is it what your parents want you to do?” Yuuri was taken back. Victor…He was so blunt about it! “I-I don’t know. I need to head back inside.” Yuuri said turning to head back in.

 

Yuuri’s mother was waiting inside for him. Frown on face. “What was that all about?” Demand was in her tone of voice. Yuuri let out a small squeak of fear. “Ahh, someone wanted to coach me in ice skating, but I told them no.” He said holding onto his arm. “Good. If I ever see or hear of you being on the ice again, you won’t be eating for a week,” She said before turning onto her heels to walk away. Yuuri let out a sigh. “So that’s why huh?” A voice from behind Yuuri made him jump before turning around to see who surprised him with their voice. Yakov and Victor where standing at the door. Noting in his mind that it was Yakov who spoke. “Yuuri, why aren’t you allowed to skate?” Victor asked with concern in his voice. “I-It’s nothing!” Yuuri backed up quickly running inside to his room to hide.

 

Yuuri kept himself locked up for the rest of the day, curled in a ball in the corner of his room. Stressed and panicked Yuuri couldn’t leave his room, fearing what was waiting for him if he did. The next day, the young boy emerged from his room, and ran right into Victors back by accident. “I’m so sorry! I…” Yuuri looks up to see the silver haired man looking and smiling at him. “It’s okay Yuuri,” Patting the young mans head, he smiles before skipping down the hall singing ‘breakfast’ over and over again. Yuuri nearly fainted. Victor was staying at the Onsen. No. This was probably the worst possible outcome. Victor didn’t go home when he said no? Yuuri was more than worried. What if he said something to his parents? Oh no. What will his parents say? Yuuri’s vision got blurry; his legs gave way as he slid to the ground, body shaking. After what felt like an eternity, he felt warm strong arms wrap around him. Yuuri could only just hear Victor sing something to him, however, it wasn’t in English or Japanese, so Yuuri could only assume it was Russian. After a while of crying, Yuuri finally calmed down and looked up at his idol that was cradling him in his arms. “Victor…I’m sorry. I’m okay now,” Yuuri stands up, wiping his eyes. They where red and puffy, but nowadays, when aren’t they? Yuuri walked down towards the kitchen, not giving Victor another look. If he could be cold towards the Russian skater, he might choose to go home, He may be able to keep his parents from getting angry. As much as he wanted to follow Victor, he just knows that he can’t. “Gomenasai Victor,” Yuuri muttered under his breath.

 

It was late afternoon and Yuuri was staring out the window. Oh how he wanted to skate. It pained him that he wouldn’t be able to go on the ice. Looking out the window as he watched the snowfall. Yuuri was broken from his thoughts at the sound of a knock on his door. “Dare?” Yuuri asked expecting it to be his family. “It’s me Yuuri,” Instead the voice of the 21-year-old Russian greeted him. “Oh, come in,” Yuuri replied. Voice flat. Victor opens the door and watches the Japanese watch the snow gently fall. “What’s on your mind?” Victor asked. “It’s nothing,” Yuuri said as a brush off. “Yuuri, it’s not nothing. I can tell.” The Russian responded wanting to help the young man. Yuuri sighs. “I want to skate.” Yuuri didn’t know why he was opening up to Victor. He only just met him. “Then lets go,” Victor said with a big grin. “Can’t. Mother won’t let me.” Yuuri not moving from his spot. “Come on Yuuri, she doesn’t have to know,” A sly tone in the Russians voice. Yuuri looked over to his idol. “By the way Yuuri, nice room aesthetics,” Victor said with a laugh. Yuuri looked around and realised that all his Victor posters where hanging everywhere. A red blush crept onto Yuuri’s cheeks, scrambling off the bed; he pulls all the posters down. “I think it’s sweet that you look up to me the way you do, but I am just another person,” The kind smile that appears on Victor’s face as he watches Yuuri hold the pulled down posters close to his chest. Unsure what to do, Victor takes Yuuri’s hand. “I’m taking Yuuri for a walk!” Victor calls out to Yakov who was talking to Yuuri’s parents, and before anyone could protest, they where out the door. “Come on Yuuri,” Victor smiled as they put their shoes on.

 

~~~

 

Yuuri finds himself standing outside Ice Castle with Victor. He takes a shaky step back. “I can’t be here,” Another step back is taken. Victor takes his hand and drags him in, “come on Yuuri, we’re skating!” Forced inside, Yuuri’s legs turn to stone. What if his mother finds out, what if she beats him again, what if she hurts Victor? Victor got some rental skates for the two of them. No one was there besides Yuko, and she left the two alone so they could skate.

 

Victor, naturally was the first on the ice. Skating around freely. “Come on Yuuri~” Victor called out. Taking small steps, Yuuri steps onto the ice and glides out to Victor. Suddenly, the sound of music came on, the song was familiar, then Yuuri realised, it was the song Victor had sung to him earlier that day. “I think your friend is my fan,” Victor said laughing. “This is the free program song.” Then it hit Yuuri, this is the program he learnt. Victor started to skate to the program song, Yuuri joining in only seconds after. The two skating together, it was a dream come true for Yuuri. Is this what it would be like if Yuuri agreed to Victor and Yakov? Unknown to either of the skaters, Yuko was secretly filming the two, but as the step sequence started, there was yelling coming into the rink. Yuuri saw his mother enter. Quickly skating to the edge and getting of the ice, and taking his blades off. “Mother, I can explain!” He said quickly as his mother stormed over. “Yuuri what did I tell you?” She glared.

“I’m sorry!” He replied.

“No you’re not!”  
“I-I am!”

A look of horror appeared on Yuuri’s face as his mother takes on of the skates from his hand. She raised it across her head and brought it forward slashing Yuuri’s chest. “Yuuri!” Victor screamed as he skated over. Hiroko grabbed Yuuri’s left arm, twisting it till Yuuri screamed in pain. “How dare you disobey me Yuuri Katsuki!” She yelled at him as she dropped the skate, and slapping Yuuri’s face, before throwing him onto the ice, just before Victor could catch him. The crack could be heard as it echoed around the rink. Victor knelt on the ice, gently picked Yuuri’s head up, cradling it in his lap. “Yuko, ambulance!” Victor screamed out to the young lady. “Already called,” She said as she ran down to the rink. Blood slowly seeped into Victor’s clothes. “I’m sorry Yuuri! I didn’t think this would happen!” Tears form in the corner of the Russians eyes. Before long, the paramedics arrived on sight, it took effort, but they finally managed to separate Yuuri from Victors grasp.

 

~~~

Victor paces back and forth as he waits for Yuuri who’s in ICU, and Yuko talks to the police about the incident, showing the footage she got on the camera. After another 10 minutes of pacing, Yakov turns up at the hospital with a warm cup of coffee for the skater. “It’s all my fault Yakov. He told me he wasn’t allowed to skate, but I didn’t listen.” Victor sits down, placing his head in his hands. “Viya, you didn’t know this would happen. Don’t beat yourself up over it. “Napitok.” Yakov shoves the cup into Victor’s hands.

 

5 hours later, a doctor comes out. “Yuuri Katsuki will be okay. He’s going to live.” Victor drops his empty coffee cup on the floor. Looks at the doctor, tears forming in his eyes. “He’s still asleep. He may have some amnesia from the injury on his head, but his chest injury won’t be causing anything serious. The kid got off lucky. It could have been a lot worse.” The doctor said looking at the file in his hand. “You can see him if you like.” Victor was standing in a heartbeat. The doctor took them through to the room Yuuri was in. Sitting up, Yuuri was looking out of his window. “Yuuri.” Victor said softly as he breathed in. The Japanese boy looked to where his name was called. “Victor…” Victor’s breath hitched again at the sound of Yuuri’s voice. “I’m so sorry!” Victor said walking quickly to Yuuri’s bedside. “For what?” Yuuri asked confused.

“You don’t remember?”

“Remember what?...”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Translations:  
> Gomenasai- sorry  
> Dare- who  
> Napitok-drink  
> Free skate song :Once upon a December Russian verison
> 
> I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter. I have number three written up, I just need to upload it in the next few days. I'm sorry that it took so long to update, but I started another fic, which I'm like 7 chapters into writing. I promise I will do my best to keep going with this one though. Also, I apologise for any mistakes. I'm also not a doctor, so I've just kinda gone on what I know, and a little bit of research.

**Author's Note:**

> Translations:  
> Zdravstvuvy- Hello (Russian)  
> Free Skate song: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=r_XIgTteiMw  
> Thanks for reading guys! I know I haven't uploaded chapter 2 of my other fic yet, but the idea for this has hit me with a tone of bricks. I have chapter 2 ready to go already (whoops) and I'll upload this in the next week. Please leave kudos and comments if you liked this. Thats how I keep my motivation for this ^_^


End file.
